


Hidden in the shadows,Meant to be found by you

by BellarkeShipsItself



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, That's it, because everyone gives me feels, blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeShipsItself/pseuds/BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Then we take that risk.You scared ?’He smirked.</p><p>‘In fact,Bellamy, yes. I am scared. And you should be too.You want to die after finally surviving this hell?’</p><p>‘You think we’ve survived it? I think not. Our people are there, Finn.You can’t possibly be that selfish.’ Bellamy let out a fake smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeello, lovelies!This is my new Fic!It's something new and kind of different cause I basically went from angry mode to 'YAY Brotp' mode with Fellamy *FinnxBellamy* There are times I want them to fight like crazy and , then the other times...when I just want Bro love and funny moments!Cause, reasons of course!  
> Well it's nothing good for Fellamy here.They are constantly arguing and I can't just switch their characters off cause this is definitely not an AU. You should remember.Bellamy is not truly madly deeply in love with Clarke*Finn just thinks he is*.He still respects her and admires her and misses her of course.But that's it.The moment they share in the last chapter is pure fear of losing each other.I love making them deny things and all.Making them suffer by the actions of the other.So yeah, this is basically Bellarke pre - romance, early stages of romance :)  
> Hope you like it,enjoy!

Chapter 1

_The lonely_

‘Don’t..no, please! Open the door!’Her screams couldn’t be heard from outside the door. You could only see her red eyes and the moving of the mouth.

How had she ended up there? How had all of them ended up there? What was that place and why were they kept prisoners? There were too many questions in her head but she couldn’t concentrate on them at the moment.Her mind was trying to recall when she last saw Bellamy or Finn.It was a blurry image she couldn’t get clear.She started walking around the white room, thinking about so many things, for a second there, she thought her head would explode.That was, until she heard the door unlock.She immediately  ran to see what was happening  but all she could see was someone in a mask  and working uniform.She took a step back when he stepped forward.

‘Who are you?W-what are you do-doing here...?’She asked and asked but he wouldn’t answer until he caught her hand and dragged her outside in the corridor.Then his other hand went up to remove the mask .

‘Shh, keep quiet if you don’t want everyone to find out we’re planning a rescue mission for the princess.’It was Miller!Clarke felt her heart jump from happiness.

‘Miller, what is this place?’

‘No idea, I managed to sneak on them and to free Monroe who was with me in a room.Some of the rooms have more than 1 bed.People are scared,Clarke.What are we going to do?How am I supposed to get everyone out.I already got Monroe and Monty.They’re trying to find Raven and Jasper.’

‘Okay, but aren’t there cameras all over this building? How are you walking so calmly?’

‘There are no cameras in the corridors, that’s why I dragged you out of the room.Now come with me, we need to find you a uniform’

* * *

 

‘We’ve been walking for hours, Finn. Weren’t you the better tracker here?’Bellamy’s sarcastic tone was starting to annoy Finn, but he had to admit.They were lost.He couldn’t understand why.

‘Something’s wrong.I swear I know the way to Lincoln’s cave.But something is different.The signs on the trees he had left for me and Clarke are gone. I have no idea why we’re walking in a circle here.’He let out a sigh.

‘Okay then.We’ll do it my way.I told you we should start walking in this direction, but you didn’t listen.Are you willing to listen to me now, or are you going to keep being stubborn as hell, cause I’m getting sick of it.’

Bellamy waited a few seconds for Finn to think it through.It wasn’t easy.The whole situation was too complicated.After the previous night they had escaped the camp and run straight into the woods.The had been running for so long ,both of them were worn out.It was time to listen to Bellamy and Finn knew it.

‘Fine, but we’ve got to be careful’ Bellamy shot him a warning look.

‘Thanks for the input.I hadn’t thought about it.’ And just like that Bellamy started walking ahead of Finn.

Even the annoying peace-keeper couldn’t distract Bellamy from his thoughts.Clarke.How was she?Was she even  alive?Had their people survived?Questions, a lot.Answers,zero.She was in his mind from the moment he had left camp.He remembered the look on her face after seeing him getting beat up by Tristan, the grounder motherfucker. She was worried.She had came out to look for _him._ His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her being slaughtered or burnt to the bone.That’s when he realized that if she’d survived, she’d must be thinking the same about him and Finn.And as much as he wanted to see Octavia, they weren’t getting anywhere near the cave.Plus, Lincoln must have thought of another hiding place for Octavia.He would keep her safe for now.Bellamy counted on that.

‘We need to try and find the way back to camp.’He said turning to Finn.

‘What about Octavia?’

‘Lincoln will make sure she stays alive.I’m sure of it…But I’m not going to leave the camp aside.It’s my home, yours too.We’ll be cowards if we don’t go back.I don’t know about you , but I’m not a coward.’

‘What if we go back and find some of the grounders or the reapers there, then what?I don’t see any guns around and even if you had one,one wouldn’t be enough.’

‘Then we take that risk.You scared ?’He smirked.

‘In fact,Bellamy, yes. I _am_ scared. And you should be too.You want to die after finally surviving this hell?’

‘You think we’ve survived it? I think not. Our people are there, Finn.You can’t possibly be that selfish.’ Bellamy let out a fake smile.

‘I want to go there too, but right now it’s not the time. We need help.’

‘So let’s find our people. Then we’ll have backup.’

‘Bellamy, stop!’ By the time Finn could catch Bellamy’s sleeve Bellamy had already started running. Finn followed running after him.

‘Hey! I’m talking to you!’He yelled, making Bellamy stop.

‘Listen to me, you coward!I’m so not in the mood to listen to your ‘reasonable’ shit.I’m going back to _my_   camp, to see if _my_ people are alive and okay.If you want to come, I’m not gonna stop you, but if you try and stop me one more time, I swear you and I will have problems!’

With that Bellamy took off again.He wasn’t sure if this was the right direction, but judging by the one Finn had chosen and had definitely resulted to be wrong, he wanted to believe this one was going to lead him home.To his people.To Clarke.


	2. I'm coming ,Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s probably weird hearing this from me..but...getting your hopes high for someone you care about is not a bad thing. Even if you end up disappointed. If the person’s worth the worry and the strength you waste...it hasn’t been wasted on anything.’

The road was the right one indeed.It had lead them straight to the camp.Or..what was left of it.

All they had been fighting to keep safe...was ruined.All they saw now ...was ashes and skeletons.The whole camp was gray and the whole situation was getting creepier by the minute.

‘Hey!’Bellamy yelled at the nothing. ‘Is anyone here?’ His voice getting shaky every now and then.

‘Bellamy...why aren’t they here?We saw them close the dropship.We heard and saw the explosion!’

‘I don’t know, okay!’ He wasn’t feeling well. His head was telling him to give up, but his heart was sure that there was more to it. That they weren’t dead. That something was up.

‘What are we doing next?’Finn asked with his rush-y tone.

‘Spacewalker, you’re a tracker, right?’Bellamy looked at him with eyes full of anger and Finn knew it was time to start working by the rebel’s rules.

‘Yeah..but..’

‘No buts. You’re going to track them. They must’ve left leads.’

‘How are you so sure that nobody took them?’

‘Then we track whoever took them.’ Bellamy continued. ‘You wanna see Clarke again?’

Finn stared. He wasn’t sure if Bellamy was going crazy or was just too deceived.

‘Bellamy...what if she’s here...what if she’s one of..those bodie-?’

‘NO!’Bellamy screamed without thinking ‘Don’t even go there, spacewalker, I thought you cared about her. At least a bit..’He was trying to contain himself but it wasn’t easy.It wasn’t easy at all.

‘I care about her... I just don’t want to get my hopes high and after that be let down.’

‘It’s probably weird hearing this from me..but...getting your hopes high for someone you care about is not a bad thing. Even if you end up disappointed. If the person’s worth the worry and the strength you waste...it hasn’t been wasted on anything.’

It was pure shock the look on Finn’s face. Shock by the revelation he’d just heard.Bellamy’s determination to find Clarke was the weirdest thing Finn had ever experienced.Yet?..It was the most  understandable thing..He should’ve known better.Sooner.It wasn’t like Bellamy was that obvious.Yet, he was.There was a reason why Finn had been jealous of him for so long.Bellamy had been keeping something in  for a while now.Could it be possible that...

‘So, I’m sorry if I’m being hopeful even when I’m desperate. She might be your love interest.. But she’s my partner and the one person I can’t bear to lose right now.If I say she’s not dead, she’s just not dead.’

 _‘It seems more than just that, Bellamy._ ’Whispered Finn and thank god Bellamy didn’t hear him.

* * *

 

Finn had succeeded in tracking something, just that they didn’t know what or whom they had tracked yet.

That, until they saw a big white building called “Mount Weather Quarantine Ward”

‘What the hell is this thing?’That was the first time Finn had actually used the world “hell” .

‘Let’s find out.’Was all Bellamy said before going at the building’s direction. ‘I’m coming, Clarke’He whispered to himself desperately wanting her to hear him. ‘I’m not going to let anything happen to you,Princess..Just wait a bit longer..’

And that was the moment Finn knew for sure.Bellamy Blake was in love with her.Maybe he was trying to hide it from himself, but he surely couldn’t hide it from him.


	3. Notice me,please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What’s going on with you?Have you lost your heart or something?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

‘What the hell,Miller?!This is the 5th floor!What am I planning on doing, killing myself?!’Clarke protested as she saw what their only escape was going to be.A window.Great.

‘Clarke, you don’t have the right to complain, Monroe jumped first when there wasn’t anyone down yet.And she’s still alive.If you know how to roll over I think you’ll survive.’

Survive.What a funny word.

Clarke took a deep breath before a loud noise make their ears almost explode.

‘What was that?’Clarke caught Miller’s sleeve.

Miller rushed to help her get on the edge of the window and told her to be ready to jump any second now.She listened.

‘But, what about you?Hey, I’m talking to you!’Clarke gripped his sleeve tighter this time.

‘Don’t worry about me, I’ve got more people to get out.’He answered and tried push her so she could get her attention to the people standing down ,waiting for them.

‘Hey, NO!’She yelled this time. ‘Miller, listen to me.Listen to me for once.You did great here, more than amazing.But if you stay,you’ll get locked up again.And this time you won’t be able to get out.You were lucky , the first time.Accept the fact that the chance of getting away from them this time is small.Very small.You need to remember, you did great.But I’m about to throw your own words back at you.You can’t save everyone.Don’t  think even for a second that sacrificing yourself for the others is a good thing.No, it’s not.It’s dumb and stupid and reckless.Bellamy’s the perfect example.If bravery wasn’t a stupid thing, he’d still be here.Instead, he’s all ashes.’She stopped here because her vision was getting too blurry and her voice was trembling hard.

She grabbed his hand and he nodded.

She jumped as six hands saved her from crippling herself.

He jumped after her.

‘You know, he won’t be disappointed in you.He is proud of both of you.’She looked at Monroe this time.She instantly knew who ‘he’ was and nodded slowly closing her eyes to prevent them from wetting.

* * *

 

‘What is this noise?’Finn asked.

‘Probably the alarm.Something’s going on in there.We need to find a way to get inside.’

Just as they were about to try to open the door, they heard voices.

‘ _It’s a good thing the group is reunited’_ That was Jaspers voice, Bellamy could swear.

‘Finn, listen.That was Jasper, wasn’t it?’

‘Definitely him’Finn agreed.

 _‘You_ _can’t be serious, now what are we doing, are we going to leave everybody else in there?’_

‘That’s Miller…’Bellamy whispered to Finn.

_‘Think rationally, we’ll find a place to hide and then find a way to get everyone else out,Miller.Don’t risk your ass again, I’m sick of saving it.’_

‘Monroe..’Bellamy recognized the third voice again.He was starting to get excited.A small smile appeared on his face for a second.And after a second, it was gone.

_‘I’m still in pain you know?They may have gotten me out of the woods , but we’re still in the woods and I’m pretty sure that fall I took might have crippled me a bit.’_

‘Raven..’Finn exclaimed in a whisper.

_‘Here, let me see..’_

‘Clarke’They looked at each other after saying her name almost at the same time.

And the next second, they were running towards the voices of their friends.

* * *

 

‘Ouch,Clarke please, gentler..’

‘I’m sorry,Raven..It’s okay though.Nothing broken.’

‘Happy news’She smiled at Clarke. ‘Now let’s find a new home and celebrate’

Clarke smiled back.That’s when they heard one of the bushes move.

Everyone stood still.They knew it was a possibility that they would be followed.

Clarke was the first to try to walk toward the bush, but Miller’s firm grip stopped her.

‘Nah-ah, you’re not going there. Jasper , come with me.’He ordered and Jasper followed.

Just then Finn got out of the bush.He was the first to come out because he knew they didn’t have any weapons to attack.Bellamy followed him.

The whole group’s mouths dropped open.

There were only Jasper,Monty,Raven,Miller,Monroe and Clarke but it was enough.It was all Bellamy wanted to know.That they were alive.His most loyal soldiers,Miller and Monroe, the friend he never thought he’d have,Jasper, the funny-looking  Asian kid with brilliant mind,Monty, the brilliant mechanic,Raven and the most beautiful and bravest woman in the world…Clarke.They all stared at him and Finn as if they were aliens.

‘We thought you were dead!’Monty exclaimed.

‘You know, I thought the same about you.’Bellamy laughed softly.

After a second the whole group was running towards them giving them hugs.

Of course, Clarke had run to Finn, which didn’t surprise Bellamy.What surprised him was that Monroe and Miller almost knocked him over when they jumped on him,giving him the biggest, tightest hugs in the world.He was happy.He really was.For one second there , he thought that maybe, just maybe everything would soon get back to normal..or at least to the least crazy.

That’s when they started running to get as far as they could.He knew it wasn’t that simple.Someone had let them run away.It just wasn’t that simple.But right now, he really didn’t care.His friends were with him, and soon, his sister would be too.That was enough for him.

While they were walking he wondered.It was normal for Clarke to hold her feeling and emotions to herself.But why hadn’t she at least come to him, to say hi.I’m glad you’re back or something.Anything at all.A smile would’ve been enough.Instead ,she hadn’t even looked at him.It was as if he didn’t even exist.He was invisible.It didn’t anger him.It hurt him.And he preferred to think it was the first one.

* * *

 

They had found a place to crash for the night.That was great seeing as Bellamy and Finn were tired as hell.

Monty had found some plants he said weren’t going to make everyone delusional, yet will ease their hunger for the night.

Jasper and Miller were preparing beds from leaves and..leaves.Well, they didn’t really have time to kill an animal and skin it.

Monroe was resting her head next to a wall ,already feeling her eyes shutting down as Miller lifted her up to move her to one of the improvised beds.Raven was already sleeping as Clarke was checking on her wound which looked fine.And Finn was following Clarke everywere.

The whole situation was weird.Bellamy still hadn’t said one word to Clarke and neither had Clarke to him.She was talking with Finn, what was her problem with him?

‘Clarke?’He said her name in something like a whisper so he wouldn’t wake up the girls.

She turned around to look at him.He was struck.Her eyes were so cold.Why were they so cold?

‘Can I talk to you?’He asked, not sure if she was going to accept anymore.

‘About what, I’m kind of busy right now..’She mumbled.

‘Well, I guess you can take your time,princess.’He said in surrender as he went outside the cave.

He was sitting down with his head leaning on the wall of the cave as he felt someone’s presence.

It was her of course.That wasn’t the best timing, but as always she didn’t care about timing.

‘What did you wanted to talk about..’She asked in a low voice.

Bellamy let out a fake laugh. ‘Seriously, princess. I thought you could do better.’

‘What are you talking about, Bellamy?’

Now she was really pushing it.

‘What am I talking about.. what am I talking about.. you’re not asking me this..’ He continued whispering which sounded more like hissing.

‘Bellamy..I don’t undestan-‘

‘You don’t understand? What’t not to understand ,Princess!’That was it.He stood up grabbing her by the hand, heading to the woods.He was going to lose it soon ,might as well not gain audience.

‘Bellamy, stop it!’She hissed , but he wouldn’t stop.

When they were far enough he let go of her hand.

‘What’s going on with you?Have you lost your heart or something?’

‘What?’

‘You, being all lovey-dovey with Finn. That, I get.But you could’ve at least said hi.I don’t know, at least a look to say that you’re glad I’m not dead, how about that?’He couldn’t bear to look at her but he forced himself to.

‘Bellamy, you didn’t even look at me when we met!’

He jerked back. ‘What?’

‘Yes!You didn’t even look at me. I was looking at you, constantly trying to make contact with you!You didn’t…you didn’t.’Her voice cracked and he saw tears come down her eyes.

‘You’re wrong, princess.I was the one giving you all those significant looks, but it was as if you never noticed me.’

‘I was scared to walk to you or do anything at all..You know why?Because it was so surreal.I was so sure you were dead.I was so sure.I thought I’d never accept that freaking fact and I refused to see the truth.I thought that if I were to come to you, I’d break down and fall into pieces,Bellamy..That if I hugged you…I’d never be able to walk away from your arms, okay?!’She screamed that last part.Then she shut up ,feeling weak enough to sit on the ground.

He was turned with his back facing her.His eyes were shut down.What had changed so drastically in their relationship?What had happened to both of them?A few minutes ago he thought she didn’t care about him, and now she was practically saying he was one of the most important things in her life.And suddemly he felt the need to hold her.But it wouldn’t be appropriate, right?To just go there and embrace her.To kiss her and tell her she’ll never be alone nor lonely.It was insane even to think about it.

That, until he felt her turn him around to face her.She cupped his face in her hands, gently caressing his rough yet, soft skin. ‘Don’t do this..okay..don’t you ever risk your life for the others.Be selfish.Be selfish for once in your life.’

‘I’ve been selfish my whole life, princess..’He looked at her bitterly.

‘No, you haven’t.You’ve done the things you’ve done, to protect the people you love.And you keep doing this, ready to sacrifice yourself for people you’ve known for what…five or six months?’

‘Those people are our family ,Clarke.But I can swear to you that at the beginning …I didn’t give a damn for any of them.My sister was everything..and now…I have a whole lot more people to care about.And the person who changed me is standing right in front of me.Right..here.’He wrapped his arms around her.

‘You called me Clarke..’She smiled.

‘What?’

‘For the first time today.You’re calling me Clarke.’

‘You need to understand the meaning of ‘Princess’ ,Princess. I’m not using it to mock you.I’m using it because it suits you. Your personality.’ He smirked. ‘Although you’re a bit pretentious.’

She slapped him lightly to remind him not to bug her tonight. And he understood. Then ,she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head in it, making him shiver.

‘I’m so glad you’re alive, Bellamy Blake.

‘Ditto, Princess.’

 


End file.
